Love is sweet as long as it lasts
by mariasjohnson
Summary: This is a story that start the day after Damon and Elenas kiss on the porch.. This how I would have wanted it to go
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and Elena had just woken up. Had it been a dream? No, it seemed too real to be a dream. So then it must have happened. Damon had kissed her. And for some twised reason she had liked it. She didn't understand why. Why did she like him? She understood now that she did actually have feelings for him. She had tried to deny it for a long time now, but after that kiss she couldn't say that she didn't.

He pased back and forth over the floor in his bedroom. Why had he done it. Well, he knew why, but why! How could he have been so stupid. Now Elena would probably never want to speak to him or see him again. Great! Damon was so frustrated with himself. _Maybe I should go and check on her?_ he thought. But he didn't. He was to afraid of what she might say, so he just kept walking aimlessly around his room.

She felt like she ought to go see him. She needed to know if it actually happened. She wanted it so badly to be true, for some reason. She didn't know why. All she knew was that she felt this need to be with him. It was different than what she had felt for Stefan. It was Saturday morning and she didn't have anything she had to do, so she decided she would drive over to the boardinghouse and see Damon. She suddely felt this urge to hold him in her grabbed her car keys and went out in the car. Suddenly she heard the sound from her phone. She had gotten a text from Damon. _Elena, can we talk? If it's okey with you of course... _

She quickly sent a reply that said: _I'm on my way to your place right now. There's something I need to talk to you about too..._

_There's something I need to talk to you about too..._

She wanted to talk to him? Was she going to give him some crap about how they could never happen because of Stefan? He wasn't sure if he could handle that. Of course, he would never let Elena see that, but when she had left he would probably go a little bit crazy, break some stuff at least. No he couldn't think like this. After a while he could hear a car pulling up in front of the house. He was downstairs by the door in a second and opened the door to let Elena in. "Hey" he said. Ahe just looked at him, nervously? Why was she nervous? What was going on?

Elena walked inside the big house and went to sit down in the livingroom. Damon followed her quietly. She remembered what he'd said last night. About them being right, just not right now. "Damon, i think this is the right time" she said after a moment of silence. "What?" he said, looking surprised. "I think we might work" she said. "Really? You think it was ok that I kissed you?" he said with his crooked smile that was just so adorable now. "Actually yea... I think I'm in love with you Damon" she said.

She was in love with him. She had said she was in love with him! He was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He took her hand and sqeezed it in his. "Well, as you might have noticed I kind of are in love with you too" he said after a while. "I mean, how can I not be?" he asked. She smiled and blushed just a little bit. Usually when people did that, if he didn't consetrate he would feel the thirst burning in his throat. But for some reason he didn't feel anything right now. He smiled at her and then walked over to her to close the space between them. He took her face in his hands. Her beautiful, fragile face. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

This was the second time Elena had felt Damon press his lips against hers. And she had to admit, she didn't have anything against it. She lifted her hands to his and held him there as if she never wanted him to let go. But then he pulled away, too soon she thought. He stood there and looked at her for a while. She couldn't quite figure out what emotion was showing on his face, so she just hugges him, wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrappes his around her wais. They stood like this for what seemed like forever, but when he let go it was like only a few seconds had passed. "What are we gonna do now?" Damon asked. Yea, what were they gonna do? Elena had no idea. "I really don't know she said, and laughed a little. He laughed too. "You know what, letss go for a walk" he said. "A walk?" "Yes, a walk.. i want to show you something".

What did he want to show her? She didn't know, but she didn't mind taking a walk with him either. She took his hand that he held out at her. And they walked outside. They started walking around towards the back of the big house. Towards the forest. "What exctly is it you're gonna show me?" Elena asked. "I have something I wanna give you.. but we have to go and get it first" he said with that crooked smile she loved so much. He squeezed her hand and then they continued walking. They didn't go far though. Just about twnty to thirty metres into the forest. Damon then stopped by a hollow tree and let go of Elenas hand to go look for something in the tree.

He had this necklace that he had once gotten from his mother. _You will meet a special girl one day, a girl you will fall in love with. Give this to her_. He remebered the moment so clearly. He felt a sting in his chest from the loss of his mother. There, he found it. He breathed out a reliefed sigh. He was afraid Stefan might have taken it, but he hadn't. He climed back down and stood in front of Elena and looked at her. She looked exactly like Kathrine, but then again, there was something different about her too. He thoguht he had felt strongly for Kathrine. This though, was something totally different, something even stronger. He couldn't help himself, he walked over to Elena and kissed her again. Then he showed her the necklace. "My mother gave this to me, a long time ago" he said. "She told me that I were to give this to the girl Iwould fall in love with". Elena smiled a little. "It's beautiful!" she said. "May I?" he asked. She nodded and he walked so he was ataning behind her. Then he put the necklace around her neck. He walked back to face her and he was that there was tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "Nothing it's just.. I don't know.. I love the necklace Damon, it's beautiful" she said and wiped the tears away and smiled at him.

Elena was so touched by this gesture. Damon had given him a necklace he had gotten from his mom. She didn't really know why she had cried, she just couldn't help it. Damon lifted her up in his arms, kissed her forhead, then her lips, but suddely he froze. He lifted his head and lookes around. He put me down in front of a big tree so I was standing with my back up against it. The he placed himself in front of me. He took my hand with one of his and then he went into some kind of protective mode. "Hello brother... " He said and out from the trees came Stefan...


	2. Chapter 2

He saw him holding her in his arms. The girl he had loved for a long time now. The girl he had lost trying to save his brother, Damon. And this is how he repaid him? By stealing Elena from him? Stefan was furious. He felt like he could rip Damons head off right there, but he didn't because Elena shouldn't have to see that. He took a deep breath and greeted his brother; "Well, hello Damon".

What was Stefan doing here? Now that she'd finally started to get over the fact she wouldn't get him back. Now that she'd finally gotten something good in her life again. "Hello to you too, Elena" Stefan said, sounding smug. "What do you want Stefan?" she asked him. He didn't answer just shot her I quick glance before he turned to glare at his brother. "Why are you doing this Damon?" he asked. She felt Damon tighten his grip around her hand as if he was trying to hold himself back. I had a feeling something really bad was about to happen. "Well, what do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked. "Please, don't do this" Elena begged. She hated it when they fought. No matter how badly one of them disserved it.

Damon felt this strong urge to protect Elena from Stefan. All of this was getting really weird. What was happening to him? He actually started to get quite terrified if what he was feeling for this girl now. Plus, he really didn't want to let Stefan have Elena back. That would mean he was the weaker brother. He squeezed Elenas hand tighter, just to hold on to this, to know it was for real. That she was still there. Stefan broke the silence. "Why don't you let Elena go home, I need to talk to you alone" he said. "I'm not going anywhere" Elena said with a stern voice. Elena could be so stubborn. Damon knew that she couldn't stay without getting hurt. And he didn't want her to see the fight he knew was coming. "Elena, go home… please" he said. "I don't want you to have to see this". "No Damon I won't go home. You'll get hurt and I couldn't bare that". Why did she have to do this? "Oh, come on Elena just go". "I don't…" "Go!" he interrupted her. She started running back towards the house and Damon cut the path between her and Stefan until he knew she was safe in her car and on her way.

Finally she had left. Now he could rip Damons to pieces. "What the hell is your problem Damon?" Stefan asked angrily. He didn't answer. Now Stefan had had it. He went for Damons head, but he jumped out of the way. Then suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head and he was flying towards a tree and hit it so hard it fell to the ground. "I'm stronger than you Stefan" Damon said. He didn't believe that. Stefan had been feeding on human blood for a while now. And Damon hadn't fed since yesterday, he could smell it, but Stefan had. So Stefan was now at his strongest. Damon was still strong though of course, because he had always been feeding on human blood. "You shouldn't have done that" Stefan said, clearly pissed off. "You came at me first" Damon reminded him. Stefan went for Damons throat and this time he didn't miss. He managed to hold him in a strangling grip up against a tree. "Are you going to kill me, Stefan?" he asked in a strained, strangled voice. "I sure want to, but that would hurt Elena" he said. "You know this is all your fault right? If it weren't for you trying to save me from that bite, this wouldn't been happening right now, I would be dead" Damon said. And right now Stefan kind of wished he had, but Damon was his brother and he didn't want to lose him in some weird twisted way.

She had driven out on the open road now, but she had to pull over. Her hands were shaking and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. _What are they doing now? _She wondered. Were they okay? She knew that Damon was strong, but Stefan had also gotten stronger after he started feeding on human blood. There came a sound from her phone that signaled that she had gotten a text. _"Hey, where are you? Thought we were supposed to meet at The Grill – B", _the text was from Bonnie. Elena had forgotten all about her plans with her. Bonnie had texted her the previous day and said that she needed to talk. They were supposed to meet at The Grill, but with all that had happened with Damon, it totally slipped her mind.

Bonnie sat alone at a table at The Grill. She felt a weird, burning sensation in her throat. There was something seriously wrong going on. She had blacked out for three days and woken up in a strange building that kind of reminded of a church. _"I'm on my way – Elena". _Her phone had lit up as the message arrived. _Thank God, _she thought. It was weird if she could hear the man at the bar talking to some guy. Weird, that they were talking so loud and no one seemed to notice.

Elena pulled up in front of The Grill and got out of the car. When she went inside she spotted Bonnie at one of the tables in the far corner. She had this puzzled expression on her face that she couldn't quite figure out what was. She walked over and sat down by the table. "So what's up?" she asked Bonnie. "Something is really wrong with me" she answered. "What do you mean?" "I don't know, I've just been feeling really weird all day, like I'm a different person in a way". Bonnie took a deep breath. Suddenly her eyes changed color to red and the veins around them became very prominent. Just like a vampires did when they was about to feed; only they didn't change eye color like Bonnie had. "Bonnie, your eyes… they're red". "What!" she said shocked. "What have you been doing the last few days?" Elena asked. "I honestly don't know… I blacked out for three days and woke up in some kind of church like building" she said. "Can you try to do some magic, just something simple" Elena asked. "Sure, but why?" Bonnie asked with a questioning look. "I just need to see something".

Bonnie poured some of salt on the table and focused on it to make it levitate. After a few seconds all of the salt was hovering about ten centimeters over the table. "It works just fine" she told Elena. "Do you still feel in contact with the earth?" Elena asked. She hadn't really thought about that, but now that she mentioned it she started to feel. And she felt it alright, stronger than ever before. She had never experienced anything like this before. None of her books said anything about this either. This was all too weird. What was going on? "Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked, pulling her back to reality. "Uhm… yea, I'm fine" she answered. "I can feel the earth". Suddenly she had this strong urge to run away into the forest to try and find the place she had woken up in. She stood up and then she was running, really running at an incredible speed. She sped through town and about thirty seconds later she was deep into the woods in Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon sat on Elenas porch, guarding the house. Elena was inside talking to her brother Jeremy, who had been having some trouble in school lately. He wished he could be there with her. He knew she was scared. The reason why Damon was now sitting outside guarding Elenas house was because Klaus, the psychopath hybrid original vampire, was after her blood. That's what he and Stefan had been talking about a few days back anyway. He had overheard them talking inside the house when he was coming back from the hospital to get more blood. Damon actually owed his life to Klaus, even though he hated it. Klaus was the reason he was still alive because his blood was the cure to the fatal bite he got. Stefan was now Klaus' little slave, as a payment for letting Damon live. There was one good thing about it though. Stefan had finally begun to feed properly again. The door to the house opened with a creaking sound and Elena stepped out on the porch. "How are you?" she asked. Why did she even worry about that? She was the one in danger, not him. "I'm concerned about you" he answered. "The question that should be asked is: how are _you_?" "I've told you, I'm fine" she said intently. He didn't believe her for even a second. He could see that she was scared. "I know you're not" he said as he pulled her down to sit in his lap. She didn't say anything, just buried her face in his chest.

Klaus and Stefan sat in Klaus' car and watched Elena and Damon on the porch. "I think your plan is failing Stefan" Klaus said with his British accent. "Damon will never leave her side now". "Just wait and see… this is only the beginning" Stefan said. Klaus didn't understand why Stefan did this. He wasn't going to use the girls blood anymore. Two weeks ago he probably would have, but he had changed ever since he met Caroline Forbes. One of Elenas best friends. She was a vampire, a very young one. She had blond wavy hair and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. She was the only person who had loved him, not because she had to, or because they were related, but just because she did, and because she wanted to.

It was painful to watch as Elena looked for comfort in Damons arms. It was painful to see her hurting as well, to see her scared, but this is what he had to do. Because not only Elena was scared now, Damon was too. And when he was done with Damon he could go and comfort Elena. He would be the one she went to if she was scared or upset.

Bonnie sat in her room in her grandmothers old house. She knew what she was. Why she had felt this burning in her throat and why she was able to run so fast. The thing she didn't know was how it was possible for her to still have her magic. It was supposed to go away if a witch became a vampire. It's not possible to be both. She had to talk to someone about this, but she wasn't ready to face Elena just yet and she definitely didn't want to talk to Damon about it. Caroline had left town to go visit some family so the only person she could talk to was Stefan. She hadn't seen him in a long time, but she had to talk to _someone_. So that's why a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and she opened it to see Stefan standing there in the doorway. "Come in" Bonnie said. "Thank you". They went to sit down in the living room and Bonnie toyed nervously with her sleeves. "So what's going on Bonnie?" Stefan asked. "I think I'm a vampire" she answered. "What do you mean you think?" he asked. "Well, I can run really fast and my throat is burning… I feel almost hungry, but I don't crave food, if you know what I mean. And the other day, at The Grill my eyes had changed just like yours do when you're about to feed, after I had smelled this really good smell that made my throat flame up. Except my eyes had changed color to red" she paused for a few seconds before she continued. "But the thing is, I still have my magic and that's not supposed to be possible".

Stefan sat there and just stared at Bonnie when she took out a bag of blood and showed him what it did to her eyes when she smelled it. Then he watched as she emptied it quickly and let out a quiet sigh. "I think you're right about this vampire thing" he said when they had been sitting there for a while longer. He had now seen her perform simple magic acts with the different things in the living room. Made things fly, change into different things. He couldn't believe his own eyes. "Have you told Elena yet?" he asked. "I think she kind of figured that out when she saw my eyes and then saw me run off with super speed" Bonnie said and chuckled a little. "Yea, you're probably right" "But she's worried about you though" he told her. "I know, she's left me _a lot_ of text messages" she said. Suddenly he came to think of the sun. How had she been able to get to The Grill that day in the sunlight? "Bonnie, you can walk in the sun without getting burned!" he exclaimed. "I haven't really thought about that, but I haven't gotten burned or anything either" she said. "But I don't have any ring like you and Damon has". "Well, you're not exactly a normal vampire so that's probably the reason why. I mean you still have some witch left in you". She nodded. Stefan got up and started to walk towards the door. "Do you still need me, or can I go now?" he asked, but as he said that he felt like he didn't want to leave her at all. He saw her mouth move, she was saying something, but he couldn't hear her. He just stood there looking at her face, her delicate beautiful face. He had never thought of Bonnie this before and he never had thought he would either, but he felt this need to be where she was. She was walking towards him now, but he couldn't move.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Bonnie asked again for the fifth time. Still nothing he was just staring at her with a puzzled look. She started to walk towards him. She didn't really know why, but she did. She suddenly felt this need to hold him, tell him it was okay. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him lifting his arms to hold her too. This was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced in her life. Bonnie buried her face in his chest and they stood there, embracing each other for God knows how long. And suddenly they heard a loud bang coming from somewhere in town…

**I know this was kind of short, but I will write more soon… **

**Pleas review and say what you think about this story and feel free to leave ideas for what you think should happen later on ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So,I know i havn't written in a while, but i've needed some time to planwhat was going to happen later in the story an i've also been buissy with school... well, anyways.. enjoy the story ;)**

There was something odd going on with Bonnie, Caroline wasn't sure what, but she was about to find out when she met Elena at the Grill. She had gotten ths text yesterday and was willing to cut her trip short to come home and help with whatever was going on with Bonnie. It would also be a good exuse to come home to Klaus again too. She had really missed him while she'd been gone.

Elena was waiting for a text from Caroline that said she was at The Grill, but it probably wouldn't come for a while still. She sat next to Damon on her couch, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sometimes she would look up at him and see by his expresion that a million things was going through his head. She didn't know why, but he'd been pretty distant lately. Something was going on, but knowing Damon she knew he wouldn't be telling her anytime soon.

Damon had a lot to think about, he had been thinking for a few days now in fact and he was confused. He didn't feel himself anymore, he had always been this bad boy, always put on a brave non caring face. And now everything was changed. Well, not everything he still felt the same bloodthirst as before, still liked giving snide remarks and mocking comments to people, but still he wasn't his old sef anymore. And he didn't care either, that was the confusing didn't mind being like he was now. He liked caring for Elena, he liked sitting there in the couch with her head resting on his shoulder. No matter how messed up it was, he liked it.

Stefan was sitting on Bonnies couch again. He'd been sitting there all night actually. Bonnie had fallen asleep and was now resting her head in his lap. He remembered how it had been Elena lying in his lap like this, back when they were still together, but it wasn't a painful memorie anymore, it was one of happiness and something that belonged to the past. All he could think about now was Bonnie. Somethig had happened the previous evening when he tried to leave, but failed and him ad Bonnie had ended up giving eachther a ling embrace, before they had sat down silently on the couch and Bonnie had fallen asleep. She was so cute where she was lying with her eyes closed, looking so peaceful.

Caroline was almost at The Grill and she texted Elena to let her know. As she pulled uo in front of the familiar place, she saw Elenas car parked in one of the parking spots. A fewminutes later she sat at a table with Elena on her opposite side. "So what's going on with Bonnie?" She asked her. Elena glanced around the room, probably to see if anyone was listening, and said in a hushed voice "Well, she has kind of turned into a vampire.. but she stil has her magic". How was that possible? Caroline had never heard of anythng like this happening before, witches were supposed to loe their powers if they were turned. "But how?" She asked Elena. "I honestly don't know" she answered.

Klaus was sitting alone in the livngroom of his big house. He ha gotten it when he decided he would stay in Mystic Falks to be with Caroline. He was longing fer her kisses even though they'd only been apart for a couple of days. After a while he hearda car pulling up in front of tue house and he stood up to open the door for Caroline. What net him when he opened the door was her beautiful smile beaming at him and he couldn't wait any longer. He took her i his arms and kisse her passionatly. They stumbled their way into the house and Klause kicked the door shut behind them.

It was around two in the afternoon when Stefan came back from the hospital ater he had gone to get some blood bags for Bonnie. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he had had to. He handed her one and watched as she drained it quickly. He stood there mesmerized by her beauty. "Thank youfor getting this for me" Bonnie said after her second bag of blood. "No problem" he replied. Again he felt this need to be close to her. It seemed like she felt the same way becase they started to walk towards eachother at the same time. They were standing close toghether just wraping their arms around eachother. And then he leaned down to kiss Bonnies soft lips.

The kiss had started soft and testingly, but after a while it frew more passionate. Bonnie could feel Stefans firm, but soft lips press against her again and again. He kissed her cheek, her neck, har jaw and her lips again. Then suddely he pushed her down on the couch. She could feel his weight on top of her and she found herself craving more. so when he started unbuttoning her shirt, she let him ave his way.

Elena sat alone in her kitchen. Damon had left her to get sone blood bags at his house because he would be staying at her house until they knew she would be safe again. She woukd never admit it to Damon, but she was actually kind of scared being without him.

**So this chapter was kind not that exiting, but the peace and quiet can only last for so long right ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and i would love to hear your thought in this story so far and what you think should happen later on. And I promise there will be more action in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the fifth chapter of this story.. sorry for the long wait.. hope you'll enjoy and thank you to the people who reviewed so far, i apresiate it! **

**xxx**

Stefan was lying with Bonnie on the couch, when suddenly he heard a loud bang, from somewhere in town. This had happened once before, but he hadn't given it much thought. Now that the same sound had repeated it self two more times he knew that something was wrong. "Bonnie" he said softly. He got no answer. "Bonnie" he tried again, while he shook her shoulder a little. Her eyelids fluttered open and turned her head to look at him. "What?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but i think somethings wrong.. i keep hearing those loud noises like the one we heard the other day". Stefan saw Bonnie started to think hard. She looked so adorable when she was consentrating. "I really have no idea what it might be" she said. "Wanna find out?" Stefan asked. Bonnie nodded and they got up to get dressed.

xxx

"Elena!" Damon yelled out in the big house. Silence. "ELENA!" He yelled again, panicking. where was she? He needed to know if she was safe. There had come a new vampire to town and he had a bad feeling about him. Damon ran upstairs and into his room. There she was, sleeping safe and sound in his bed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked over to the bed, lay down next to Elena and put his arm around her waist. Then he let himself slip into unconciusnes.

xxx

Bonnie walked towards where the sound had come from, holdong Stefans hand. She didn't ever want to let go of him. "How long is it since the last time the sound came?" she asked. "About an hour" Stefan answered. What could it be causing these loud noises? They had been asking around and no one had seemed to know anything about these sounds. It was all very strange.

xxx

When Elena woke up Damons arm was around her. She turned her head and saw that he was still sleeping. Sudenly the room felt too small. She needed to get out of there quickly. She carefully wrigled out of Damons arms and walked downs stairs to find her jacket. Then she went outside to get some air. After a while she found herself wandering around in the forest behind the boardinghouse. She didn't know why she was there, but she felt this drawing towards the middle of the forest. And after she'd walked around for a while a door appeared in front of her.

xxx

Damon was lying in his bed and when he opened his eyes he found that he was the only one occupying it. Elena was gone he realized with alarm. Why the hell had she left? She never left without telling him where she went. He got out of bed quickly and ran downstairs only to find Elenas shoes and jacket missing. Her car was still parked in front of the house though. Damon sniffed the air and had soon caught the scent from Elena, witch had now grown to be very strong, and easy to recognize, to him. He then ran after it to find her.

xxx

Stefan held on to Bonnies hand as he was leading her to the police station to find out anything they could about these sounds. "What if it was only we who heard it? What if it wasn't really a loud sound, but a low sound only we could hear?" Bonnie asked him. This could've been true if it weren't for the fact that they had been too far away for that. "No, that's not possible" he told her. They walked into the police station and went over to the reseption desk. "Excuse me," he said to he receptionist. "We are here to ask about the loud sounds that's been heard all day. "What sounds?" the reseptionist asked. She had to be kidding with them. They coldn't possibly be the only ones who had heard these sounds, could they? He saw Bonnie giving him a confused look. "Never mind" Stefan said as he turned around and walked out again with Bonnie at his side.

xxx

"Klaus, have you seen my shoes?" Caroline asked out in the big house. Klaus, who was in the kitchen, replied with a "No, honey" before he came out in the hallway to help her look. A few minutes later they found them under Klaus' jacket next to a drawer. "Are you leaving?" He asked her. She nodded. "I have to talk to Bonnie" she explained. Klaus wanted to go with her, but he knew none of Carolines friends liked him. "Okay, but come back to me quickly" he told her. "I will" she said smiling, before she gave him a light kiss on the lips and went out the door.

xxx

Elena walked inside the door that had appeared in front of her and found herself in a huge sircular room with shelves with books covering the whole wall. She felt totally at ease in the room, like this was where she belonged. In the middle of the room was a round stone table with a litte red pillow at it's centre. Elena walked over to the table and saw that on the pillow was an exquisit ring. It was made of what looked like silver and it had a beautiful stone on it. She had never seen this kind of stone before, but it was prettier than any diamond or other stone she'd seen. It didn't have a spesific color, but changed between different blue and green tones. She stretched out her hand toward the ring, feeling drawn to it. She lifted it up and saw it had something ingraved on it's inside. 'Elena Gilbert' it said. She was confused now, but still there was something that felt familiar and right about this. She put the ring on and there was a flash if blue light before she blacked out.

xxx

Damon found Elena lying on the floor of the forest. She didn't look like she had been harmed, though he wasn't sure. He stood still for a moment listening to her heartbeat. She was alive. He picked her up carefully from the ground and carried her back to the house. He put her down on the couch in the livingroom and sat down in one of the big chairs. He had tried to wake Elena up, but she hadn't shown any sign of noticing. So he waited. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave this room until she woke up.

**xxx**

**So there was finally a little more action happening :P I hope you guys liked this chapter and I would love to hear what you think about it ;)**

**And I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, I wnon't make you wate as long this time, I promise! **

**And btw, if you see any mistakes in the text as in spelling or something that doesn't fit in corectly pleas let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had completely forgotten that I was writing this story, but I am determined to finish it (even though I know the show is way beyond this now xP). So here we go with chapter 6 ;)**

**XXXXXX**

Elena felt like she was floating and glowing and she felt so strong! She had no idea what was going on, or where she was, she only knew that she felt great and powerful and filled with love and light. She had a vague thought that someone was calling her name, but it soon passed and she didn't really care about anything right now. All she could see was light, it was bright and warm and a thought crossed her mind _maybe she was dead? _However, that thought too, passed quickly because she had never felt more alive in her whole entire life!

XXXXXXXX

Damon looked down at Elena; she'd been out for several hours. He had no idea of what was going on. He didn't know if she was ok, if she was in pain or whatever the hell was happening! He felt so frustrated. He got up, poured himself a glass of bourbon and after he emptied it he just skipped the glass and drank straight from the bottle. In his anxious waiting, he had punched a hole in the wall of his room, smashed a window and ripped apart a pillow. He was not a patient vampire.

Did she even know how worried he was? Did she know he was watching over her? Did she even know or feel anything where she was lying unconscious? He had no idea; he just knew that he wanted her to wake up, soon.

XXXXXXXX

Back in town, Bonnie and Stefan were sitting at The Grill trying to figure out what this mysterious sound could have been, but they soon gave up. «We haven't heard it anymore after that last time, maybe it's over or maybe it was just our imagination? » Bonnie asked. «Yea maybe you're right, » Stefan answered while sipping on his drink. «Hey Stefan, what about we go back to your place and you can give me a tour of your bedroom» Bonnie suggested. Stefan nodded with a crooked smile and they were off.

Back at the boardinghouse they heard the sound of glass being shattered, like someone had thrown a glass bottle against the wall or something and they heard a loud «Wake up damnit! » from Damons bedroom. Now this was interesting. They went up to see what was going on. They opened the door and found Damon standing by the window supporting himself with his arms on the windowsill, broken shards of glass and a pool of liquor by the door. Elena was lying on the bed, looking like she was in a deep sleep. «What the hell Damon? » Stefan asked confused. «I found Elena in the woods, she was unconscious and I brought her back here. She's been like this for hours». Damon looked exhausted. «Well, have you tried waking her up? » Bonnie asked. «Do you really think I haven't tried everything in my power to get her wake up, you stupid, insolent witch! » Damon yelled in reply. «Calm down Damon, and don't talk to Bonnie like that, and she is not stupid» Stefan retorted. «Well, we'll stay in the house until she wakes up, just … tell us if you need anything, ok? » Stefan said. «Fine, whatever».

XXXXXXXX

Elena started to push herself forward through the light. She could feel the presence of something and she knew that it was important to find it. She also needed to find out a way to not be blinded by this light, she wanted to find out where she was and how to get back because she now remembered that Damon would probably be concerned by her absence. She pushed herself further and further until suddenly she hit something. It felt like a wall. She used her hands to feel her way around this thing and she found a door handle. She grabbed it, pushed it down and opened the door.

She found herself in a huge open field, full of tall green grass and the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and on the other side she saw a new door. This might be her way out. She started to run with all the strength she owned to get to that door. She was starting to feel strange, and she just wanted to get out, get to Damon and her friends and not be all alone. She ran and ran and it felt like she would never get to the other side. _What the hell is this place anyway? _She wondered. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the door and she flung it open. She bolted upright with a gasp and found herself in Damon's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXX

Damon was looking out the window when suddenly he heard a loud gasp coming from Elena and he spun around and saw her sitting upright and panting in his bed. _Finally! _He thought. "Elena, are you ok? What happened, your were out for hours!" he said while he rushed to her side and grabbed her in his arms. "I'm fine" she replied. "Just a little confused and exhausted. You have no idea what just happened to me".

Damon sat gaping after Elena told him what had happened. _What the hell? _Was his only thought. None of this made any sense. A room in the woods? A bright light and floating and a huge field? What was this place she had dreamt of? He had no idea, but they would find out somehow. Bonnie was a witch, maybe she would know something? Maybe she had some spell that could find out what it was. They had nothing to lose to ask. "Stefan?" Damon called out. He knew he would hear him, with his vampire hearing and all. The door opened and in came Bonnie and Stefan. "Elena you're awake!" Bonnie squealed. She ran over to Elena and gave her a big hug. "You gave us quite the scare". "No offence Bonnie, but what are you doing here? I just mean, you don't usually hang around here," Elena said with a questioning look on her face. "Bonnie was here with me, we've been hanging out the past couple of days and we had nothing to do so we just came over here, but that not what's important" Stefan said. "What's important is; what the hell happened to you". And Elena explained everything again.

XXXXXXX

Bonnie listened intently while Elena explained the whole ordeal she'd been through, with the light and the floating and the ring and the room and everything. _I know what this is,_ she thought, and she couldn't do anything other than stare at her friend, because this changed everything, this could be the answer to so many things.

**XXXXX**

**So this was the end of this chapter, feel free to leave reviews and give me feedback on what was good and what should be different. If the characters need to change and so on and so forth. Until next time ;)**


End file.
